Can You Hear My Heart?
by helena gracia
Summary: "Melodi-melodi nan indah terus terngiang-ngiang di telingaku.. tapi itu dulu.. sekarang, aku merasa seperti kegelapan menyelimuti segalanya.. semua bagiku seperti.. Hitam dan Abu-abu.."


Can You Hear My Heart?

"Melodi-melodi nan indah terus terngiang-ngiang di telingaku.. tapi itu dulu.. sekarang, aku merasa seperti kegelapan menyelimuti segalanya.. semua bagiku seperti.. Hitam dan Abu-abu.."

Can You Hear My Heart?

Detective Conan ©Aoyama Gosho

**Chapter 1:**

'Alone Forever'

**Ran POV**

Namaku.. Ran Mouri.. anak tunggal dari pengacara dan detektif, Eri Kisaki dan Kogoro Mouri. Aku bercita-cita bisa menjalin rumah tangga yang sempurna, jujur. Aku trauma melihat pertengkaran yang dilakukan kedua orangtuaku.

Saat itu.. aku hanya bisa menangis.. menangis dan menangis.. aku mengutuk diriku karena kenapa aku tidak berusaha menghentikan mereka.

Dan.. sebaiknya kita kembali ke perkenalan.. aku.. memiliki sebuah kekurangan sejak aku berumur sepuluh tahun.. Tidak bisa mendengar apapun.. aku mengalami gangguan pendengaran akibat kanker Nasofaring.

Kanker Nasofaring adalah kanker yang tumbuh di rongga belakang hidung dan belakang langit-langit rongga mulut. Penyebab aku terena kanker Nasofaring belum diketahui pasti oleh dunia medis. Kanker Nasofaring bisa berkembang ke bagian mata, telinga, kelenjar leher, dan otak.

Dan sepertinya kanker Nasofaring ini telah menyebar ke telingaku.. dan? Yang hanya bisa kulakukan adalah bersabar menunggu seseorang yang menemukan obatnya..

Sinar matahari hari ini sangat panas. Aku heran.. apakah? Dewa Apollo telah menghukum manusia karena tidak bersyukur telah memberikan sinar matahari yang melimpah setiap harinya?

Aku tertawa geli memikirkan khayalanku yang terlalu tinggi..ahh.. itu dia! Toko daging yang membuat aku rela meninggalkan kamarku yang sejuk dan kasurku yang membawaku ke dunia mimpi.

Cliiinng!

Suara lonceng kecil terdengar ketika aku membuka pintu toko daging itu. Seorang wanita yang sudah kukenal dari aku berumur duabelas tahun tersenyum dan memandangku dengan tatapan yang hangat.

"oba-san.. bagaimana keadaan Mimi hari ini? Dan.. dimana oji-san?" aku memandang berkeliling toko kecil itu.

"ahh.. Ran-chan.. terima kasih telah menanyai Mimi.. tapi ia baik-baik saja.. sayapnya yang patah akan secepatnya pulih.. dan ia bisa terbang secepatnya lagi.. dan oji-san pergi ke pusat gudang daging untuk mengambil beberapa daging.." aku memerhatikan baik-baik gerak bibir oba-san.

Tentu saja aku harus memerhatikan… kalau tidak bagaimana aku mengerti apa yang ia bilang? "emmm.. oba-san.. saya membutuhkan daging untuk memasak kare.. jangan terlalu banyak.. kira-kira.. delapan potong.." aku menghitung-hitung porsi untuk makan malam aku dan otou-san.

"baiklah.. Ran-chan.. aku akan mempersiapkannya dulu.. hanya memakan waktu beberapa menit.." setelah berbicara itu kepadaku oba-san pergi kebelakang toko.

Aku duduk diatas kursi yang berada di dalam toko itu. Aku mengetuk-ngetuk meja berulang kali dan bersenandung kecil. Setelah sekitar 3 menit berlalu, oba-san keluar dari sebuah ruangan yang kutebak adalah dapur sambil membawa bungkusan berisi 8 potong daging.

"maaf menunggu lama.. ini dagingmu.. dan ini adalah hadiah dariku.. dan aku tidak mau kau menolaknya.." oba-san menunjukkan kantong berisi kue-kue buatan rumah dan setoples selai strawberry yang juga buatan rumah.

"ahh.. arigatou.. tak usah repot.. aku akan membayarnya juga.." aku mengeluarkan dompet dan mengambil uang. Tetapi.. oba-san menahan tanganku dan tersenyum.

"lebih.. baik.. dagingnya saja yang dibayar.. yang ini bonus!" oba-san menyerahkan dua bungkusan itu kepadaku. "arigatou.. sampaikan salamku ke oji-san ya.."

Setelah membayar daging itu aku keluar dari toko dan melangkahkan kakiku menuju rumahku.

Aku memulai aksiku di dapur rumahku untuk membuat kare, tapi betapa terkejutnya aku melihat persediaan garam di rumah sudah menipis.

Dan karena aku takut garamnya tidak cukup.. dan otou-san akan memarahiku karena karenya tidak asin (shoppai) jadi aku memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki menuju minimarket yang berjarak 2 blok dari rumahku.

Aku memakai jaket, dan topi untuk melindungi diriku dari sinar sang surya. Matahari hari ini sungguh menyengat. Pikiranku berubah cemas. Mengingat penyakitku bisa kambuh kalau terkena paparan sinar matahari yang berlebihan.

Dan.. ukh.. benar saja.. kepalaku langsung pusing dan mataku terasa berkunang-kunang. Kakiku lemas dan aku rasa aku tidak bisa menahan tubuhku lagi dan..

BRUUKK!

"hei… lebih baik kau berdiam diri di rumahmu.. dari pada pingsan dan membuatku repot!" apa ada orang disampingku? Sepertinya ada.. aku bisa merasakan keberadaannya dengan jelas, dan sepertinya ia berkata sesuatu kepadaku, sebenarnya itu percuma soalnya aku tidak akan bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakannya. Siapa dia sih?, aku belum bisa melihat 'sosoknya' dengan begitu jelas. Karena mataku masih buram.

Dan akhirnya aku bisa melihat 'sosoknya' dengan jelas dia adalah pemuda berambut hitam dan memiliki tinggi yang sama seperti tinggi pemuda seusianya. Ia memakai kaos berwarna hijau yang bagian luarnya dilapisi oleh jaket berwarna biru, dan ia memakai celana jeans.

"akhirnya.. kau bangun juga.. kau ini tadi tiba-tiba saja jatuh menimpa tubuhku…" ahh.. ya ampun aku benar-benar malu mendengar ah tidak! Lebih tepatnya membaca perkataannya. Aku menunduk menatap lantai rumah sakit. "maaff.. "

Pria itu menghela nafas dan mulai berbicara lagi. "kau tinggal dimana? Dan namamu? Aku detektif terkenal Shinichi Kudo.." detektif? Wow.. itu keren…baru pertama kali ini aku bertemu detektif.. tunggu! "Shi..shinichi.. Kuu..udo? detektif terkenal itu yang menolongku? Ah.. namaku Ran Mouri.. aku tinggal di blok 5…" aku memandangnya dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk menjadi satu.

"ah.. Mouri, kau tidak usah mengkhawatirkan soal biaya rumah sakit ini.. lebih baik.. kau cepat pulang jika nanti sudah diperbolehkan oleh dokter.. kau mengerti?" Shinichi memandang layar ponselnya. Aku tidak tahu pasti apakah ada pesan masuk atau tidak.

~TBC~

**A/N :** Hi.. minna.. ini fanfic.. Detective Conan pertamaku.. mohon bantuannya.. dan catatan.. Mimi itu seekor burung..hehehehehe.. ahh.. MAAF… saya nge-gantung.. maksudnya chapter ini nge-gantung.. soalnya, saya ngebut updatenya. Dari pada dimarahin mama saya.. main komputernya lama banget.. ya sudahlah.. yang penting Review!


End file.
